


Uncertainty

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Elizabeth is pregnant and uncertain about being a mother. She finally tells Darcy who assures her.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 54





	Uncertainty

Elizabeth had been carrying the news in her head for a while – the news that she was pregnant. The only person that knew was Jane and she swore to not tell anyone. She had yet to tell her husband. It made her feel guilty but she was terrified – not of his reaction but of all that this pregnancy meant.

The pair are sitting at the table having dinner. Darcy is quite talkative today but Lizzie can’t force herself to be her usual chatty self.

“My dear, are you quite alright?” Fitzwilliam asks and Lizzie’s head snaps up. She hadn’t realized it was quite so obvious. She wasn’t particularly fond of lying to her husband.

“I…no. I’m feeling…very uncertain.” She explains.

“What about, if you don’t mind my asking?” He asks.

There’s a moment of silence.

“I’m not like Jane.” She blurts out, as if that explained everything.

“I know this, that is why I fell in love with you and not your wonderful sister.” He says, always the gentleman.

“I mean…she is so amazing with our dearest nieces and nephews.” Lizzie says.

“I do agree, but I am still unsure as to how this pertains to your uncertainty?” Darcy asks.

“What if I can’t be a good mother like her?” Lizzie asks and immediately looks down into her lap, not wanting to see any pity in her husband’s eyes.

“Oh Lizzie, whenever the day comes, I know you will be the most wonderful mother. Trust me – I have seen you, I know you.” He says with a warm voice.

“Maybe I’m not ready.”

“I have told you before, there is no rush. While it would be great to have an heir, Pemberley is secure – we are still young, and Georgiana is young as well. You mustn’t worry about such things.”

“I do not worry about producing an heir. I worry about being ready to take care of this child that I now carry in my womb.” Elizabeth finally says.

There’s silence on the other side of the table, so Elizabeth looks up.

Darcy’s eyebrows rose high and slowly a smile creeps in.

“Are you…you are with child?” He asks.

“Yes.” She says and his smile is nearly as big as it was at their wedding. It’s so infectious that she has to smile herself.

He wipes his face and stands up from the table to walk over to her. He kneels before her and gently places his hand on her abdomen.

“I will do everything in my power to take care of you and our child. I am elated my darling. You need not worry about being a good mother. I know it in my heart that you will be. I have seen you with your sisters. It is I who should worry about being a good enough father.” He says.

Lizzie caresses his cheek.

“In the same way that you know I will be a good mother, so I know you will be a good father. You have nearly raised your sister. We will figure this out together.” She says.

They both had strong personalities and always seemed so sure of themselves. This was the first that they both experienced this uncertainty of their roles, it was a new and exciting feeling.

Soon there will be three of them.


End file.
